


Truth or Dare?

by Your_Local_Gay_Dealer



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 14:05:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11060556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Your_Local_Gay_Dealer/pseuds/Your_Local_Gay_Dealer
Summary: Games can bring people closer together, if you know what I mean.





	Truth or Dare?

**Author's Note:**

> How the Hawaii trip was going to go if I controlled Atlus.

Akira was completely bored out of his mind. They were in Hawaii for the love of whatever fucking deity existed, but a thing called a curfew dictated that they stay in hotel grounds after sunset. So that left with Akira fucking around on his phone for the time being.

After a while, he got a text from Ann. He wouldn't think this odd, but Ann could just come down and talk to Akira in person. The only thing separating them from that was an elevator, and they've dealt with much more sinister things than an elevator.

Akira opened the text, to see what Ann had to tell him.

Ann: We need to help Yuki and Ryuji.  
Ann: They are never gonna admit their feelings without our help.  
Akira: I agree. Any idea on how we do that?  
Ann: We wait for the perfect moment.

"Can I ask something of you, Akira?"

Akira looked up, seeing Yuki looking embarrassed and even blushing a little. Akira nodded his head, listening to what the other boy had to say.

"Can you maybe set me up with Ryuji?"

Akira was shocked. He didn't expect that question to be asked, much less that straightforward. Might be because Yuki and Ryuji are everything but straight.

"I can help you, but I won't ask him out for you."

"Then how are you gonna help?"

"I'm going to give you chances to tell him."

"What if he doesn't like me back?"

"You'll be fine."

And with that, a knock came from the door. From the fast, irritated way the door was rapped, Akira already knew who it was. He got up and opened the door, seeing Ryuji with an annoyed look on his face.

"Hey, dude. Mind if I stay the night? Roommate decided it was a good idea to bring his girlfriend over. Felt too awkward with me there so I just decided to come here."

"Yeah that's fine by me. Come on in."

"Thanks man, saved me from an awkward night." 

"That's what friends are for."

Akira let Ryuji in, immediately darting his eyes toward Yuki. Ryuji forgot his best friend roomed with his crush. This is gonna be awkward, but worth it if he can see Yuki shirtless.

He was shocked at how fucking gay that sounded in his head.

But hey, Yuki being shirtless was irresistible in Ryuji's mind.

Once they were both back in the room, Akira later back down on the bed and texted Ann.

Akira: Odds are in our favor. Ryuji is staying in our room.  
Ann: Great. You think you got this or do you need help.  
Akira: Nah, I got this  
Ann: You suuuure??  
Akira: I asked out Yusuke. I think I know how to handle this.

Akira then locked his phone and put it down. He sighed, bored of being on his phone, and decided to get the other two in the room to stop stealing glances at one another.

"Hey, how about we do something instead of just be on our phones all night."

"Then what do you think we should do?" Said Yuki, driven out of his thoughts from not actually checking the Phansite.

"How about we play Truth or Dare?"

"Eh, why not. Everyone in favor?"

The three boys nodded in agreement, and started the game. With the rules, they decided that if you didn't want to do the date or answer the question, you had to strip one item of clothing.

Within 30 minutes, the boys have slipped a calling card to Ann and Yusuke, knocked on Makoto's door to ask for condoms (which Makoto actually gave them some), and changed the Phansite's question to "Are the Phantom Thieves gay?" By the time they checked the Phansite again, 75% of people said yes.

So far, none of them have backed down. 

It was Ryuji's turn to choose, so he went to Yuki.

"Yuki, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Who do you have a crush on?"

Silence filled the air. Without a word, Yuki lifted his shirt over his head and threw it at his bed. Ryuji couldn't help but look at the slight abbs formed from playing volleyball. He looked away, face as red as one of those American "Coke" things.

Akira took this as the perfect chance. He smirked, and started to ask Ryuji the fatal question.

"Truth or dare, Ryuji?"

Ryuji thought he would be safe if he chose truth.

That only spelled his doom.

"Truth."

"Alright, why is your face so red?"

Ryuji didn't even question if he wanted to answer that. He just threw off his shirt as fast as he could and crossed his arms.

Yuki took the time to check out Ryuji as well. Stealing treasures and taking down bad guys in the Metaverse was bound to make killer abbs. He suddenly felt puny and weak at the other shirtless boy.

Yuki didn't even realize that Akira had checked his phone until he said something about it being late and that he was gonna take a shower. He also didn't realize that he'd been staring at the shirtless boy until Ryuji spoke up.

"You enjoying the view?"

"Very much, yes."

They were both shocked at Yuki's reply. Ryuji because he didn't expect that out of the innocent looking boy, and Yuki because he never showed that much courage.

Ryuji laughed it off. "Well hey, it wouldn't be fair if I was the only one getting a show."

Yuki looked down, frowning a litte. "What show? I'm a puny shrimp compared to you."

"No you aren't. And let me just say, you are beautiful and that stands for whoever doesn't believe it."

Yuki was shocked. No, he was astounded. He never would've thought that Ryuji would say that. After a few moments of silence between the two, Yuki came up with an idea.

"Hey Ryuji, truth or dare?"

"What are yo-"

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth, I guess."

"So you have a crush on me?"

Yuki looked at Ryuji blushing. Ryuji blushed too, but he decided that now was the time.

"Yes. Truth or dare?"

Ryuji smirked while he returned the question. Yuki's eyes widened with surprise. He looked down on his lap, blush as prominent as ever.

"T-truth."

"Would you be my boyfriend?"

Yuki shot his head upwards. Of all the things, he didn't expect that to happen (you guys did tho I know so). Ryuji took the silence as a rejection.

"I'm sorry I-"

Before he could finish the sentence, he was tackled into a hug by Yuki. Ryuji was shocked by the other shirtless boy hugging him. He could swear he had a heart attack at that moment.

"Of course I'll be your boyfriend."

All too soon, Yuki pulled away and yawned.

"Its late, I should be getting to bed." 

The sleepy boy went to his bed and lifted the covers to get in. Ryuji, also feeling tired, decided it was best if he slept on the couch.

"What are you doing? You don't have to sleep on the couch."

"Where am I gonna sleep then? The floor?"

Yuki giggled a little. He motioned toward the bed.

"There's plenty of space for two."

Ryuji walked toward the bed, blush as strong as ever. They both got into the bed, both of them turning toward each other. Yuki snuggled into Ryuji's chest while the other slung his arm over Yuki's body.

It wasn't long before they both fell asleep, and when Akira got out of the shower. He saw the two in the bed and decided to go to Yusuke's room for the night.

But not before putting the condom from earlier on the bed table next to them and a note telling them to stay safe.


End file.
